godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Ghidorah (King Ghidorah: Monster Zero)
King Ghidorah '(キングギドラ ''Kingu Gidora), later named Grand King Ghidorah (), is a gigantic, three-headed dragon and the main character of King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters. '''Subtitle: Space Dragon (宇宙ドラゴン Uchū doragon) Grand King Ghidorah Subtitle: Dragon Emperor (ドラゴンエンペラー Doragon enperā) Appearance and Personality King Ghidorah's initial appearance in the series resembles that of his appearance in the Showa series. As such, has an all-gold body, with his three heads, with three horns on the heads, bat-like wings whose wing membranes jut out, manes on his necks, two tails with fibrous tips at the ends, and four-toed feet. When he transforms into Grand King Ghidorah, his transformation causes the sky to change and rain to fall. His body grows even bulkier and more muscular, increasing his strength and speed to massive levels. At his core, King Ghidorah is a nihilistic ruler, charming organizer, and all-round tyrant who revels in destruction, death, and the sufferings of others. As per his psyche, King Ghidorah only will be willing to accept the best and most powerful kaiju ''around to his so-called Ghidorah Empire. He's also ruthlessy cold-blooded and has no qualms of killing any and all beings foolhardy enough to challenge him or stand in his way. An older aspect of this is his very low tolerance of anyone being equal to him in terms of power, most of all with Godzilla. However, when Bagan killed his family and Godzilla, he seems to have higher tolerance of anyone who are at his level of power, or even higher. King Ghidorah also maintains an air of general politeness to his enemies and allies, something that would be one of his hallmarks. Although first seen as a cold-hearted tyrant with no love for others, King Ghidorah does show several degrees of affection and or respect to several of his compatriots. A good example is his respect for his brothers and father, as is his affection to Megaguirus and close father-son relationship with Mogu, perhaps due to his sympathy for them (since they, like him, are the last of their kind). He's also quick to praise the efforts of those who are completely loyal to him, like Gigan. These personality traits would also carry on until his conversion to a cyborg. Finally, the three-headed dragon has proven to be a master tactician and is a very hands-on leader, believing that any threat has to be dealt with, head-on, and quickly. He's also concerned for the well-being of his forces, doesn't play favorites, and interacts with them regularly, knowing that a strong bond between him and them will make them a far more effective fighting force. In the movie, it's also seen that he does have a sense of honor and is rather dedicated to it. History Pre-Series ''For more information, please read this. King Ghidorah's own origins are a mystery even to himself. However, his first memory is that of all reality being born, so he assumes he was before everything began. At some point after the Big Bang, he was handed down over the years by various alien races and made several attempts to destroy the planet Earth. Then, in the year 1976, King Ghidorah temporarily ceased his attacks on Earth and traveled to parts unknown in space. There, he encountered the creature known as Iyrs. The two battled, and after an extended struggle, Iyrs was defeated and was flung into the deepest parts of space. The two foes would not meet again for another 13 years. In the year 1979, King Ghidorah remereged with his brothers and father. After destroying most of the world, the four faced off against Godzilla and his allies, and after a long battle, fought Godzilla and his allies to a standstill. However, just as they were about to kill Godzilla, an unknown alien force arrived and ended up killing Godzilla. The four tried to counterattack, but King Ghidorah was greviously wounded, while DesGhidorah and Grand Ghidorah were killed instantly. Keizer Ghidorah managed to linger for a short while, managing to utter the words "Avenge us... brother ..." before dying. King Ghidorah then passed out, afterwhich body was then sent tumbling into the deep reaches of the sea by the by the unknown force. ''King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters'' King Ghidorah would not reemerge until he finally reawoke in 1998, being awakened by his loyal lieutenant Gigan, who had come to Earth the year before, not knowing that his ally was imprisoned. When he did find out, he travelled the world until he had found his resting place and reawakened. Upon reuniting with his old comerade, the duo decided to destroy the world, taking advantage of the now-ruined and Godzilla-less Earth. The two then traveled across the world looking for others to aid them, finding 15 like-minded monsters. Over the following year, these monsters would constantly fight off the remaining good kaiju left on Earth, and even an attack from Iyrs and his allies. Then, they faced against the kaiju ''who killed King Ghidorah's family and Godzilla - Bagan. Slipping into a coma due to having been drained of his energy after a year of intense combat, along with wounds sustained during his earlier battles. However, thnaks to extended medical help via the super battleship Ghidrah-III, he was able to push through and ended up stronger than ever. He soon engaged Bagan in a brutal final battle. After an extremely long struggle, King Ghidorah managed to avenge his family and honor by killing him once and for all. Data - Grand King Ghidorah= Grand King Ghidorah' *Height: 170 meters *Weight: 150,000 tons *Origin: Space To be added. - }} Trivia *King Ghidorah's eyes glow red in the dark in the series. This is a homage to his entrance in Godzilla vs. Gigan *At a jaw-dropping 170 meters tall and 120,000 tons, King Ghidorah's incarnation in the series is currently the biggest and tallest version of the King of Terror yet. *In the series, it is revealed that he has an IQ of 150,000. This makes him the third most intelligent character in the series, tied with Iyrs. The only two higher than them is SpaceGodzilla, with an intelligence of 194,000, and Bagan, whose IQ is 220,000. *King Ghidorah's look in the series was supposed to be his HeiseiGhido look, but it was later reverted to the ShodaiGhido design. Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Hero Category:King Ghidorah: Master of Monsters Fanon